L's Desire
by Zutara-forever17
Summary: While staring at Light, L begins to feel these strange feeling for Light. Is it love? And what happens when Light feels the same? Takes place when they're handcuffed and Light has no DN memory. Spoilers inside. You've been warned! Also, this is yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Yoai fan fic ever! (Don't like, DON'T READ IT!)**

** It takes place when they're in the new headquarters and Light's forgotten about the Death Note and when their hand cuffed together *wink wink* ;D ;D **

**It's very adorable but also a little sexual (Hence the fact that its rated M)**

**(I don't own Death Note either!)**

**Read!**

**

* * *

**

L sat in his usual position his chair, chewing his thumbnail, staring at Light as he worked on the computer. The handcuff jingled, as Light's hand moved to type or use the mouse, hitting L's wrist gently. They were the only two left today as everyone else either left or went to their floors to sleep.

L didn't really need much sleep and Light really had no choice. As long as L was working, so was he. And yet, L didn't work. He was trying to figure Light out. Was he really Kira? Before he took the subject lightly but now whenever L brought it up Light got very defensive. Was it because he used to be Kira and the power was passed on and now he wasn't or vise versa?

L bite his thumbnail harder, getting annoyed. He was so confused. Light was the only friend he ever really had but he knew Light had to be Kira. He just had to! All the clues were there. L knew it but for some reason now, Light is not a suspect.

When Light was locked up, the killings stopped, for a week. Once they started again Light acted very strange. Light got very defensive when called Kira and wanted nothing more to catch him.

L slightly narrowed his eyes at Light as Light rested his face in his hand clicked on links with the other. L noticed how bored Light looked. Maybe they should take the night off. L could feel his eyes getting heavy as he stared at Light. But his eyes must have not noticed the movement and his ears didn't pick up the sound of the handcuff chain moving.

"Ryuzaki?" Light said. L snapped out of his trance, "Oh yes? And by the way you can just call me L."

Light had a confused look. Why the sudden change with what name I can call him? Light thought. Then he remembered L was expecting an answer from him, "Oh well um…You were staring at me…" Light said.

"Oh was I? Well I just thought we could take the night off. I haven't slept in a day or two I need the sleep."

"But I thought you were sleeping every night. You even say, 'I'm going to sleep now' but you're not…?'" Light asked, confused.

L's eyes widened slightly but went back to normal size. L was very good at hiding his emotions which came in handy right now. He didn't want Light to know he had been watching him sleep almost every night he stayed awake. He didn't want him know he couldn't resist looking at him any chance he could get.

"Shall we turn in then?" L asked, changing the subject. Light looked at L's wide black eyes skeptically but finally said, "Sure."

They both turned off the computers and headed up to their room, handcuff chains clanging against the floor were the only sounds they heard. As they made it up the room they both went in opposite directions the hand cuffs pulling them backwards. They both fell backwards, running into each other, falling on the floor sitting.

At the same time they placed their hand cuffed hands down, Lights rested on top of L's as if he was doing it in a loving way. Light knew if it were anyone else, even Misa, he's pull his hand away quickly but something made him hesitate. His hand felt like a million pounds on L's.

L blushed a very light pink they no one would ever notice. They both weren't sure why, but neither of them wanted to pull their hands away. L liked how warm Light's hands were. L couldn't help himself but he said, "You know, no one's every loved me before and I have never loved. Have you, Light? What is it like?"

L wanted to slap himself for saying that. L knew he felt something for Light but this was too obvious! Feeling the touch of his hand, staring at him, watching him in his sleep. All of these things were now clear to Light and L asks what love is like. It was obvious now. And yet L was surprised to hear Light begin to speak, his hand still resting on L's.

"Well, L, love is when you feel an uncontrollable desire for someone where you just want to be with them and love them. Love them as in kissing, getting…intimate…and little things like cuddling and uh…holding hands." Light couldn't help but let his cheeks turn to a deep shade of red.

"Do have that feeling for anyone, Light?" L was very careful to control the desire in his voice. He wanted to make sure Light didn't love anyone else.

Light on the other hand did seem to have these feelings for L. But he wasn't going to admit that!

Both being masters at control emotions and composing themselves Light did so and laughed and said, "Oh no, L. I haven't met the right kind of girl for love yet."

L's heart sank but he made it seem like he was interested in something else by saying, "What about Misa? She seems to love you." L said coolly. Light's hand twitched on L's, What about you? Don't I love you? Light wanted to say. But where were these thoughts coming from? Light just laughed and smoothly said, "Misa? No I already told you its completely one-sided. Though I don't want to crush her emotions so I just mostly go along with it."

L felt better after that but completely one-sided…was L's attraction to Light one-sided too? All questions L wanted answers for. L was the greatest detective to live but he couldn't solve this particular case. When you get right down to it, love is the hardest thing to solve. Even more difficult than catching Kira.

"I see." L simply said, turning to look at Light. Their hands still resting upon each other. Light found himself in a staring contest with L. He slightly glared at him. Light was feeling the urge just to move closer to L and do something…risky…

L on the other hand kept his hand captured by Light's and moved to his normal sitting position, his black eyes fixed on Light's brown ones. They stared at each other until Light's eyes stung and he finally blinked, several times. L smiled a little, still not blinking.

"How do you do that?" Light asked, eyes watering.

"Well when I have something good to look at I don't blink as I like to take everything in-" L cut himself off, covering his mouth with his free had and eyes getting even wider. He was blinking now!

Light's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just heard! This older man was attracted to him? The attraction wasn't that shocking but a man was? L was…L was…gay? Well L did say he had never loved so he wouldn't be able to know but Light…Light was a ladies man! He was the perfect, pure teen, and defiantly NOT gay…Not gay…Not gay. Light kept telling himself.

He was not gay…but maybe Bi. No don't think like that! You're a straight, top student and an amazing detective. You can't get yourself into relations with another man. Light tried to convince himself he wasn't gay or bi but then he realized he wasn't! He didn't like other men…just L. So it didn't count right?

Light couldn't stand this thinking anymore! He was trying to manage his thoughts but his hormones started ranging and he found himself drawn to L.

L still had his mouth covered, shocked at what he just said. He didn't even know what to think! He just admitted his attraction to Light and now…if Light were Kira…he was number one on his hit list (he probably was to begin with).

But Light didn't think this, right now, L would be the last person on the entire planet he'd want to kill. But Light couldn't even think about Kira or killing (he couldn't even remember anything with the Death Note) all's Light could think was move your hand away from your mouth! Light wanted to tell L that he thought L was attractive. That he liked- no wait, possibly loved him And that he was down right adorable to him, but he'd rather show him than tell him.

Normally Light would talk things out but with his hormones raging he just couldn't take it anymore.

Light stared intently into L's black eyes until L finally lowered his hand, feeling that he could know control what he was going to say. Light moved his hand off of L's and yanked the hand cuff chain, forcing L to fly forward, laying on top of Light.

Light looked up into L's shocked eyes. He smiled and put his arms around L and pulled him closer as their lips met. Light sat up, causing L to rap his legs around Light. Their hand cuffs jingled as they moved their hands around on each other.

Their lips parted as the kiss got more intense. L's mind raced. He had never been kissed like this before. He had been kissed on the cheek by Misa but this was no where near as good as this. It was so intense and …enjoyable. And what better person to share it with than Light?

But Light had done this before with many other girls but he had never wanted to kiss someone so badly. The kiss was very special to both of them in different way.

Finally they broke apart, gasping for air. Light smiled at L as L blushed a dark pink and his eyes were wider than ever. L lightly touched his lips. They were very warm and wet. Light blushed a light red and turned his head to the side, looking down at the handcuffs. All because of these…Light's thoughts trailed off as he felt a cold hand upon his face. I made him turn his head to look at L.

L slowly pulled Light closer, not sure how to do this. He felt like a child, younger than Light, because he didn't know how to do this. All these years he knew he was missing out. He thought solving a case was a rush…sharing a kiss with a person he loves was ten times better than that.

As he pulled Light closer, his mind froze, he panicked and just yanked Light forward their lips crushing against each other. L placed both hands on Light's face moving forward on Light's lap wrapping his legs tighter around Light.

Hormones raging, Light helped L get closer by pulled his legs closer to him as they kissed. The hand cuffs jingled incisively as their hands moved. Finally L could take it anymore. He pulled away and got a silver key from his pocket.

"I'm sure I can trust you will stay with me at all times, correct?" L said, unlocking the hand cuff on Light's wrist. Light nodded eagerly as the hand cuff fell from his wrist, exposing the red mark formed around his wrist. He ignored the soreness as L unlocked his. Finally the annoying hand cuffs fell to the floor and L was about to back to kissing Light but Light pick him up while L clung to his body and they moved to the bed.

Light fell backwards on the comfy bed and L lay over the top of him.

"No one can ever know about this. Not any of the people on this case not anyone off this case; no one." Light said.

"Well of course. It will only cause greater trouble for the both of us." Even though L was in love with this teen that lay underneath him, he still talked in his normal voice.

Light felt as he had no other worries. The thought of this case never crossed their minds. Light had just mentioned people on a case but he never thought of what case he was talking about. The thought of L himself clouded his mind. He knew what he'd do.

Light turned them over, causing L to be on his back and Light was over top of him. Light lower himself and met L's lips once again in a heated kiss. Light traced his lower lip with his tongue and L's heart raced. Was there tongue kissing too?

No one had ever really explained this to him. He always would just say, "Oh no I don't need to know that. I'm going to be a detective." But he wish he hadn't! Kissing was such an enjoyable experience! In high school, everyone stayed away from him because of how weird he was, the way he sat, how he wore the same clothes; a white Tee-shirt and blue pants. That's why Light was so special to him. He was a true friend and now a lover?

But L's thoughts were cut off when he felt something slip down his pants. L noticed that he had an erection but he never imagined that that's where Light's hand was heading to.

L felt Light smiled as his tongue made an entrance in his mouth and as he lightly massaged L's lower part. Their tongues fought for dominance as L got the feel for what this was all like. Then Light gently squeezed him. L's breath caught and he pulled away, shying away from Light.

Light smirked and moved his hand in a up and down motion. L let a moan and clenched the bed sheets. Light's smiled grew into a grin. L looked like he couldn't handle this but he knew the both of them were enjoying this.

Light's hand moved faster and L cringed, "L-Light. Ah-…Ah!" L could hardly talk. He wasn't speechless the words just wouldn't come out.

"It's all right, L." Light said, leaned down close, kissing L on his neck, his hand still moving up and down. Light nipped at L's ear lobe and L moaned again.

L had never experienced this kind of pleasure so he just tried to go along with but he wasn't sure how to react. He liked the way it felt but was he supposed to do something? Or just sit back? He made more grunting sounds as he tried to make words but he just couldn't. Light couldn't enjoy this anymore.

Light felt very dominate in this situation and he thought it was adorable that L was like the younger one. L was pointing his feet in, pulling at his toes and curling them from the pleasure. He clenched the bed sheets and moaned and started to say Light's name again and again.

This brought Light on and his hand moved even faster, building up the climax. Finally L clutched the bed sheets as hard as he could, gasped, and screamed, "Ah! Light!" Then his whole life had been building up to the moment and…silence. No movement until Light slowly removed his hand from inside his pants. He licked his fingers and smirked, "Mhm." Light hummed.

Light fell to the right of L on the bed. They both lay on the bed and stared at the ceiling. L turned on his side to look at Light as Light did the same.

Without saying anything Light got up and changed into pajama bottoms and kept his shirt off and got under the covers. L looked at him from the foot of the bed as Light patted the open space next to him.

L crawled into the space and, though it was childish and probably not the thing to do after what just happened, he snuggled up against Light's bare chest and inhaled his scent.

Light put his arm around L and closed his eyes.

"Light?" L asked innocently.

"Yeah?" Yeah Light said, looking down into L's empty black eyes that were now full of lust and love.

"I think I'm in love with you." L said, staring at him, being completely serious. Light smiled, "Me too." as he lowered himself and kissed L again.

* * *

**A/N: ^-^ Yes, this was my first Yoai fan fic and don't be surprised that L doesn't know anything...it makes sense that he doesn't...if Light was the only true friend L had i'm sure he never had girlfriend...**

**anyways Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! **

**and give me any other Yoai ideas for Death Note or something like Avatar! **

**~Hannah~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah so, i decided to make this into a story D I just liked it soo much and had evil idea's i just HAD to :DD Sooo i hope you like chapter 2!**

**(I don't own Death Note btw ._.)**

L woke up when it was still dark. He stirred to get up but found himself capture in Light's toned arms. He looked up at him to find him sound asleep. It took him a moment to remember what had happened before he fell asleep. He gasped.

L wriggled from Light's arms who released him and turned over, still asleep. L sat in his usual position on the bed and stared at the dark room. He looked at the clock, 5:46 a.m. No one should be awake yet so he would have time to put the handcuffs back on and make sure there's no trace of the relations they had hours ago.

L got up and retrieved the handcuffs and found the small silver key nearby on the floor. He re-attached the cuff to his left wrist and got into the bed and put the other on Light's right wrist.

He was going to slip the key back into his pocket but he just stared at it. Why did he remove the cuffs? Was he that egger? L always knew he liked Light but this much? And Light liked him too?

L tried to replay his thoughts from last night but all he could remember and admitted to himself that he loved this teen and that Light had done things to him that he never knew people did.

He put the key back in his pocket and buried his face into his knees. How could this have happened? What if people on the Kira case were to find out? What if Light were Kira? L couldn't be in love with Kira!

His head snapped back up as Light stirred under the bed covers. He sat up, exposing his bare chest.

"Morning L." Light said, smiling while he rubbed his eyes.

"Light you know you must call me Ryuzaki. And good morning." L said, biting his thumbnail, staring wide eyed at Light.

Light, slightly confused on why he must go back to calling L Ryuzaki, looked down at his hand cuffed wrist, "You put the cuffs back on?" He asked.

"Well of course." L answered through his teeth as he bit down on his thumb. Light just nodded as his brain started working right, as he became more awake, and he understood why.

"I have to get dressed." Light simply said, meaning L would have to unlock the cuff so Light could put a shirt on.

He did so and Light got dressed. L looked away, giving him privacy as they usually do. When Light was done, L quickly reattached the hand cuff and sat on the bed and made sure not to look at Light as much as possible.

Light, being disappointed, asked L, "Are you ok L- I mean Ryuzaki?"

L, still staring straight in front of him simply said, "Yes, I'm fine. Why would you think other wise?"

"Well don't you remember what you said last night? And now you're acting as if nothing happened…" Light trailed off.

"Oh I remember what I said." L spoke casually. For once, Light felt very confused about something. He was confused on why L was acting this way. Did last night mean anything to him? Light needed to know for sure. He moved closer.

"Well wouldn't you rather-"

"No Light," L cut him off, making Light move back a bit, "You're just letting your emotions take over. None of this will help with anything we're dealing with. In fact, its making everything worse. The only reason we're together is because I have to make sure you're not Kira, and so you'll help us catch said Kira." L spoke without looking at the confused boy next to him.

Light grew annoyed, but kept his voice level, "So what was the point of last night? Just a fling? Something different for us? For fun?"

"No," L answered, "Last night was a result of _your _hormones going out of control and _my_ emotions keeping me from realizing the wrong I'm doing." L said coolly. Light glared at L.

"What? I'm not allowed to have feelings for you?"

"I know you don't Light. We're both men and you were just turned on by whatever-"

"No Ryuzaki, I can already tell you you're wrong. If my hormones were out of control and I _didn't _love you, then wouldn't I just do all of that with Misa?"

L was about to speak but he knew Light had him. He was right, if he had been hormonal he would've done all of this to Misa, even if he didn't like her that much.

"Ryuzaki, what I said last night was true…You said you were in love with me and I…and I am too," Light blushed as he was embarrassed to admit he loved another man. Especially someone like L.

L finally turned his head at Light, who was staring at the bed, with his hand on his head, pondering his next move. L swallowed. He knew he was I love with Light but he wasn't going to ruin this whole thing by letting his emotions cloud his judgments.

"Light," he sighed, "I know what I said and I meant it too but having a relationship with you now…isn't the right thing right now. You're a smart man, you should know this."

They locked eyes and stared at each other. Light found himself wanting to move closer but he restrained himself. L wanted to kiss Light again so very badly but he knew it would only make things much, much worse. Besides, they should have already been up and down at their office researching by now anyways.

L rose from the bed which gave Light no choice but to do the same. They left the room without saying anything and walked down the stairs and saw Light's father and Mastuda working away on the computers. Mr. Yagami sipped at his coffee and said, "Ah, morning Light, Ryuzaki. How did you two sleep?"

Light tensed but L just sat in his chair and simply said, "Just fine. I slept like a baby."

"Y-yeah me too." Light said, stuttering a bit but it was hardly noticeable. He sat in his chair and turned his computer. He kept glancing at L who worked diligently and paid no attention to the teenage boy unless he found some clue then he would tell Light and ask him to do certain research.

The day went on like any other. Everyone was acting the same as always. Except Light.

Light couldn't stop thinking about the night before and almost went insane for it seemed as L didn't care or think of it. But who knows with the mysterious detective. And aside the fact that Light couldn't stop thinking about it, he was also bored out of his mind. At least until Misa woke up.

She walked down the stairs, tried, but brightened up as soon as she spotted Light.

"Oh good morning my darling Light!" She exclaimed, hugging him then she proceeded to sit on his lap.

"Hey Misa," Light said coolly. He didn't really care much for the annoying blonde but a devious plan was being made in his head.

"And how is my handsome Light this morning?" She said, pinching his cheeks. L glanced at the two and tried to go back to his work but couldn't when he saw Light in the arms of another.

"I'm quite fine and you?" Light asked, trying to sound interested. Misa grinned, "Oh I'm absolutely perfect now that I'm with my Lighty Bighty." She exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his lap.

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid name she called him but he forced a smile that would make a girl squeal. And that's all he needed to do to get Misa going. She squealed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Misa?" Light said, looking at her.

"Yes Light?" She asked, talking like a little girl.

"We should go on a date tonight." Light said smugly, glancing at L, who was now staring at them. Misa didn't notice, though, she was having a freak out, "Yes! Yes! Yes Light that's a great idea! You must _really _like me!" She exclaimed, clapping.

Light smirked at L evilly. He knew he was getting to him and that's exactly what he wanted.

"Oh where will we go?" Misa asked, overflowing with joy.

"How about to one of those fancy restaurants in town?"

"Will there be sugar foods and things?" L asked, interrupting them. Misa glared at him, "What do you mean? _You're not _going!" She said, crossing her arms.

"Well of course I am. I have to." L lifted the hand cuff chain that connected to Light.

"Ugh!" Misa said, getting up to go in her room and pout.

"Are we still going, Misa…?" Light asked.

"Well of course! I'm going to get ready! I'll be ready by seven which is when we'll go!" She yelled.

"Seven? Will it take her that long to get ready?"

"Of course not L, uh I mean Ryuzaki. It's not even 11 a.m." Light said.

"Oh." Was L said before going back to work. Yet he couldn't get much work done, he was too anxious about Light and Misa's date.

**A/N: ok that was a pretty boring chapter but oh well! :D Review plz! (and add to Alert subscription if you like this and want more cuz it's not a one shot anymore!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while .**

**I'll tell you why, but you must read this chapter first! :D**

**(I don't own Death Note, btw, or else L would be alive and with Light right now ;D XD)**

L, Light and Misa sat anxious in the car as Watari slowly pulled up the restaurant. Misa was anxious to be with Light. Light was anxious to see L's reaction as he was going to witness his evil plan. And L was anxious because he knew Light would probably try to make him jealous. He was 97 percent sure.

As Watari came to a stop then all climbed out of the car and waved goodbye. Misa clung to Light's arm as he resisted to push her away. Then they entered the rather small, yet fancy, restaurant and a 20 year old waitress with pulled back black hair and a smile upon her face greeted them.

"Welcome! Welcome! How many are there?"

"Three," Light said smoothly.

"Though it should be two." Misa muttered. The waitress had a skeptical look but put her smile back on as she got three menus.

She lead them to the back of the restaurant, as Light requested, and gestured to a booth in the corner. It was a booth seat on each side with the table in between so Misa had to sit across from L and Light due to the hand cuffs.

They all scanned through the menu's, except for L. He grabbed the desert menu and looked at all the yummy-looking foods. He licked his lips when he saw a picture of the thick piece of chocolate cake with thick chocolate frosting and strawberry on top with a side of two scoops of ice cream. One chocolate flavored, one strawberry flavored. His mouth watered.

Light on the other hand didn't seem much interested in anything so he just figured he'd get a steak or something. And Misa was eyeing the salad section for she needed to keep her slender figure.

The waitress came over and asked them what they wanted for drinks. Misa wanted water, Light just some coke and L wanted a root beer float. Though she hardly paid attention she just kept starring at Light.

"And what would you like to eat?" She said, her voice a little shaky.

"Can I have the T-Bone steak? Medium. With a side of fries, please." Light said, glancing at her, keeping maximum aloofness. She smiled, "Of course you can." It wasn't usually his choice of food, but at this point, he didn't really care.

"A salad." Misa said, not looking at the waitress, but lovingly at Light. The waitress noticed how Misa looked at him, "Yeah, sure." The waitress said, sounding suddenly bored.

She was about to ask L but he said, "I want this!" Shoving the picture of the cake in her face.

"That's a desert. Don't you want a main meal?" She asked.

"No! I want this!" He said, pointing at it again.

"Okay then…We'll get started right on your orders." She said, smiling as Light handed her the menu's.

As she walked away Misa looked at Light, beaming, "So how was your day today Light?" She asked.

"It was…okay…" He said, glancing at L who was biting his thumb nail, staring at the desert menu. He was slightly irritated that L didn't seem to care. Only slightly.

"Mine was fabulous!" Misa started and continued but Light ignored her. He nodded here and there to make her think he was paying attention, even though he wasn't. He kept glancing at L, wondering why he wasn't getting jealous yet. Light knew he'd have to do something more noticeable, more outrageous, to get L's attention. He wasn't planning on acting obnoxious but if it was for L, he'd do it.

Misa kept babbling but Light interrupted her, "Misa, your hair looks very nice today."

"You really think so?" Misa said, stroking her side bangs, brimming with happiness.

"Yes, yes I do. Light said, glancing at L who was finally noticing his tactics.

Light smirked as he moved a little closer, causing the handcuff chain to drag across the booth, to Misa, as he stared into her eyes, "And your eyes are so beautiful." Light resisted the major urge to duct tape Misa's mouth shut as she squealed extremely loud so the whole country of Japan could hear.

"Oh Light! What a gentleman you are today!" Light's smirk grew into a smug grin as he knew he was getting to L for he claimed he needed to use the restroom.

"Excuse us Misa, I have to use the restroom and well, Light doesn't really have a choice now does he?" L said, holding up the chain.

"Okay fine," Misa said crossing her arms, "But make it quick! I want to spend more time with my Whitey Lighty!" Misa cooed, grabbing Light's arm. He shook it free, a little bit aggressively, but Misa didn't seem to notice.

As L dragged Light away Light finally rolled his eyes. Misa annoyed the crap out of him. And he really hated that of all the girls he had ever known, she _had _to be the obsessive one. _She's such a nuisance, _Light thought as he got dragged into the one-person bathroom.

L shut the door and pushed to lock button and turned to Light, "Is this some kind of game to you?"

"What do you mean?" Light asked, pretending to sound confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," L said, annoyed.

"Maybe you should explain." Light said, feeling a smirk form on his face as he saw how jealous L was.

"You're using Misa to get me jealous." He wasn't asking him a question, L was stating a fact.

"No, you told me we couldn't be together so I'm just moving on."

"Don't lie to me, Light. I know you wouldn't date Misa since you couldn't be with me. You'd never be with someone who isn't an equal. And I can tell that she annoys to no end. Face it Light; She's just your toy." _Oh…he had me there. _Light thought.

"Okay, fine. I'm trying to get you jealous. What's wrong with that? It just means I like you a lot…" Light said. Surprised at his own words. They were all controlled by feeling. Something he never did.

"That's the exact problem! You can't be in love me! We're-"

"But you're in love with me too!" Light cut him off.

"Yes, but at least I can control _my _emotions!" L shouted. Light opened his mouth to say something else until there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" A man asked.

"Uh, y-yeah we're fine." Light stammered.

"We're…?" They stood motionless for a second till they had footsteps move away.

"We better go." L said reaching the door. Light blocked the door and glared at him, "Okay, fine. but I am _not _going to be done with this. And just to make you more crazy I'm going to keep flirting with Misa." Light smirked evilly.

"If you really loved someone, wouldn't you try to keep them happy?" L asked.

Light ignored him and opened the door. They rushed back to the booth and sat down casually. Luckily, Misa, being the idiot that she is, didn't think of how long they took or of there shouting in the bathroom. She sat right up close to Light and snuggled against his shoulder. Light rolled his eyes and looked at L.

He stared at him for a long time, which to anyone else, would be very uncomfortable but L didn't seem to care. But Light felt an over-powering urge to lean over and kiss him, but he kept control of himself.

He wished that somehow the Kira case could be over and Misa would find some other man, one that could deal with how annoying she was, and just be with L. But sadly, Light knew that day wouldn't come for a long time. Kira was hard to catch, and plus, if Light and L were to be together people would find out and look down upon them. It wasn't normal for two men to be together in Japan. Especially for someone like Light and L, who were rather high in power. It would be scandalous.

Light finally broke his gaze when the waitress came with their food. She gave Misa her salad, Light his steak(with a big smile on her face) and L his cake. L smiled and picked up a spoon and dug into the side of ice cream he got.

"There you all are." The waitress said.

"Thank you." Light said politely. The waitresses grinned and blushed a little. Misa glared at her, "Thank you." Misa said coldly.

"Yeah, sure.." The waitress muttered.

"You are extremely rude!" Misa exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" The waitress said, ticked.

"Misa don't-" Light tried to warn her.

"You flirt with _my _boyfriend and are a jerk to me!" The waitress's mouth dropped. Light put a firm hand on Misa's shoulder and laughed nervously. Then put his charm in over drive, "Don't worry about her." He said sweetly, "She's just had a long day."

"But!-"

"Shh, Misa. Don't get us kicked out while we all haven't even eaten-" Light saw L's cake almost completely devoured, "Well, while you and I haven't even eaten." Misa crossed her arms and pouted. _Such a child, _Light thought. The waitress stormed off.

Light and Misa started eating their food while L was busy asking someone, a someone who wasn't _there_, for seconds.

• • •

"Thanks for the ride, Watari." Light said politely as he got in the car followed by L. He sat beside Misa who was already buckled in.

"Of course," Watari said getting in the car, "How was dinner?"

"Great. I had cake!" L said happily. Watari smiled, said nothing, and drove away from the curb.

L watched the city lights flash by as they picked up speed. Misa snuggled against Light's shoulder. Light was completely repulsed.

By this point, he didn't think it was worth making L jealous anymore. _"If you really loved someone, wouldn't you try to keep them happy?" _Light couldn't get that out of his head. The older detective had been right, as always. And Light wasn't even sure if L knew the basics of relationships…Well, he sort of did now.

As they rode home, Light tried to plan out his next moves but, for once, he didn't really know what they were. He knew he loved L and every time he looked at him, his desire for him grew deeper and deeper. And little did he know, L felt the same.

But as L's desire was greater. He never had anyone. Literally, no one. Except for Watari. But besides that he had no friends or lovers. And since Light was an equal to him, the attraction was even greater. Though L _did _know two men shouldn't be together. And that he suspected Light to be Kira, he decided to stay away. But how long could he fight that for? Months? Weeks? Days? _Hours? _

For once, L didn't know the answer to something.

Neither did Light.

* * *

**A/N: Okay soooooooo sorry for not updating.**

**Truth is, I was actually going to stop writing, and make it back into a one shot BUT a person, Safuuru, actually reviewed it a day or two ago and wanted more. I told them how I didn't really know where to go with and was probably go to shut it down BUT they gave me great ideas. Soo I really appreciate that. :) It inspired me to do more! :D**

**Oh and I hope you all review. Give me ideaers! :D (I like to use words that don't exist . :D)**


	4. Update

Hello to all the fine followers of this particular fan fiction. I know, it's been like three years since I've updated and I'm sorry to say this is not a continuation of the story. I stopped writing because our computer crashed and basically shit the bed so I lost all my files and the will to go on (as an author that is). And I still don't have the will, for this story, that is. I was young and not a very good writer at all. But I've grown and progressed! I can write with more detail now, and I would not want to waste time reading my god awful writing and trying to continue. But fear not! Since people actually liked the stuff I did before, I shall come back with more! New stories with new ideas! Probably only Avatar: The Last Air bender fics. Maybe some Bones. I've tried again and again to start a Bones fic. It's hard though. But I'm most certainly going to begin posting soon. I hope the fans I've captured before are still here with me! And I hope acquire more! I love this web site and I'm sad I've been gone so long! Well FanFiction, I have returned!

P.S. Sorry for my awful stupidity in all of those Author Notes. I could hardly read through my own stuff. Being 13 was hard. But now I'm almost 17 and not dumb! Yay!


End file.
